


30 días de Hal y Barry.

by Moonyta



Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DC Elseworlds, DC Universe Online, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comedy, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyta/pseuds/Moonyta
Summary: Colección de pequeños relatos para cumplir el  30 day challenge "HalBarry".





	1. Tomados de las manos

— No hay necesidad de entrecruzar nuestros dedos —Barry murmuró en voz baja para que solamente Hal lo escuchara. 

Podía sentir la mirada de todos sobre ellos. Estaban en un supermercado, Hal trataba de decidir si llevar cerveza oscura o clara. 

— Oye, si vamos a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas tomados de las manos, al menos lo haré en una posición que resulte cómoda para mí, —el castaño respondió sin apartar su mirada de las botellas de cerveza. — Te advertí que corrieras hacía donde estaba Superman. Yo pude protegerme de la magia, pero no me escuchaste y el rayo nos dio a ambos, ahora estaremos así el resto de nuestras vidas y te advierto que no pienso dejar de masturbarme solo porque tú estás ocupando mi otra mano, así que, comienza a ser más cooperador, Barry. 

Una mujer que pasaba cerca, exclamó una palabra de indignación y los juzgó con la mirada. Las mejillas de Barry se encendieron y se sintió tan acalorado, que deseó poder meter la cabeza en la heladera de las bebidas.

— ¡Solo elije tu cerveza, Hal!

Llevaban una semana en aquella situación, incapaces de soltar el agarre por más de un par de segundos, apenas lo necesario para poder vestirse o desvestirse, lo cual, era un alivio porque Barry tenía un sentido muy estricto de la limpieza. 

Desde que aquel rayo mágico los había golpeado, estaban obligados a permanecer agarrados de las manos. A Hal no parecía importarle demasiado, pero Barry había tenido que escabullirse a su empleo con el castaño a su lado y luego, había tenido que explicarle a su jefe porque se tomaba de la mano con su mejor amigo. Tampoco podían acudir a las misiones de la liga, la mano libre de Hal era la que tenía el anillo, pero Barry, en cambio, no podía correr mientras estuviera unido a Hal. Así que estaban a mitad de unas vacaciones forzadas. 

Pasar día tras día juntos no era tan terrible. Pero Barry aún no superaba la lluvia de miradas que los asediaba cuando salían de casa. Él prefería quedarse ahí, perdiendo el tiempo con algún show televisivo, acurrucado en el sofá al lado de Hal o ingeniando nuevas formas de ser útiles con una sola mano cada quién. Había cosas maravillosas dentro de todo aquello, Hal era increíblemente divertido y siempre ideaba algo que hacer, ir al cine, ir patinar juntos, bailar, y unirse a una marcha de “todos tomados de la mano en contra del maltrato a los cachorros”. Así que, aunque Barry realmente sufría ataques de vergüenza, la mayor parte del tiempo Hal lograba hacer que lo olvidará todo. 

Hal era sensacional. 

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? 

La voz educada y modulada de Bruce Wayne, hizo que Hal diera un salto en su sitio y casi soltó sus cervezas. 

Bruce no estaba solo, Clark Kent estaba a su lado, con una sonrisa tranquila. 

— Hola, Bruce, estamos haciendo las compras, —Barry señaló su carrito de supermercado lleno de víveres.

— ¿Y por qué están tomados de las manos? — Los ojos de plata del mejor detective del mundo se fijaron en aquello dedos entrelazados. 

Flash era el hombre más rápido que existía, pero no vio venir aquella pregunta. Es decir, si, se la habían hecho un montón de veces a lo largo de esa semana, pero le extrañaba que Batman estuviera preguntándolo. Sintió a Hal tensarse. 

—Bueno, la maldición del rayo mágico… ya sabes, no podemos soltarnos de las manos más de treinta segundos o moriremos — Flash respondió en un susurro. 

Hubo un momento en que los ojos de Bruce y Hal se encontraron y una sonrisa pequeña pero terriblemente maligna, apareció en la boca de Bruce. 

— Ese asunto quedó solucionado, veinticuatro horas después del incidente. Constantine se hizo cargo, le notifique a Hal y él dijo que te notificaría a ti. 

Los ojos azules de Barry se abrieron con sorpresa y de inmediato se giró a mirar a Hal, como una esposa exigiendo una explicación.   
El castaño soltó la mano de Barry solo para levantar su dedo medio hacía el príncipe de gótica mientras lo remedaba

— “Li nitifiqui i Hil” Te odio, murciélago.


	2. Caricias

—Dios, Barry. Adoro esto, debí ser un perro en mi vida pasada. 

La voz de Hal tenía un tono bajo y un ritmo lento. Sus ojos estaban llenos de cándido embeleso y prácticamente no podía mantenerlos abiertos, debido a las sensacionales caricias que estimulaban cada centímetro de la sensible piel de su cráneo. 

Las hojas de un árbol de maple, en Canadá, arrojaban un montón de sombras juguetonas sobre su rostro. Hal pensaba que eran hojas muy bonitas, vestidas de color cobre, oro y bronce. Pero no podían compararse con la belleza de Barry.

El velocista no respondió a sus palabras, en cambio, se rio un poco y aumentó la suave vibración en la punta de sus dedos que se paseaban una y mil veces por la cabeza de su novio, haciendo surcos entre su cabello, provocando que Hal suspirara de gusto. 

Las manos de Barry eran suaves, suaves en la medida justa para seguir siendo varoniles y fuertes. Siempre estaban limpias, y tenían un lejano olor a químicos de laboratorio, pero a Hal no le importaba porque tenían la increíble virtud de transmitir un montón de cosas cuando se posaban sobre él. Sus caricias podían ser pasionales, juguetonas o dulces y terriblemente amorosas, aquellas, eran sus favoritas. Pero no funcionaban si no eran los dedos de Barry los que se las prodigaban, y no se debía a que solo Barry tuviera la habilidad de vibrar sus dedos para hacerle un delicioso masaje, no, se trababa de que Hal estaba perdidamente enamorado de ese rubio e incluso, sus caricias más simples, lo transportaban al paraíso. 

—Yo debí ser un perro y seguramente tu fuiste un árbol, el árbol más bonito del universo, con un tronco color escarlata lleno de ámbar y hojas de oro que el viento mecía como campanillas.

—Eso suena como un árbol muy lindo, Hal. Pero si yo hubiera sido un árbol y tú un perro. No podría darte caricias, —razonó— y posiblemente tú me hubieras orinado. 

Fue el turno de Hal para sonreírse. —Ya me conoces, mi amor. No puedo mantener mi pene lejos de ti.


	3. Jugando o viendo una película.

La puerta del calabozo crujió al abrirse. Un aroma, azufrado y penetrante, golpeó el olfato del caballero esmeralda de La Orden de la Voluntad.

El nido del dragón estaba frente a sus ojos, era una bestia terrible, enorme, con tres hileras de colmillos en las fauces. Sus escamas negras eran prácticamente impenetrables. Pero, el caballero esmeralda no temía enfrentar a la letal criatura, con tal de recuperar al príncipe de cabellos dorados, hijo del regente del Reino Escarlata. Si lograba salvar al príncipe, le concederían su mano en matrimonio.

Harold estaba perdidamente enamorado del príncipe Barry. Lo había conocido años atrás, cuando La Orden de la Voluntad se había puesto al servicio del Reino Escarlata, para ayudarlos a librar una guerra contra la tierra de las sombras y el miedo. Hal aún se recordaba a si mismo cabalgando al lado del joven príncipe, siguiendo el emblema del relámpago hacía el campo de batalla. 

 

Esmeralda, dorado y escarlata, unidos en la contienda, hombro con hombro, mano con mano, para traer de nuevo la paz al mundo. Pero, ahora, el rey de las sombras, el terrible dragón/murciélago quería cobrar su despreciable venganza.

El caballero esmeralda empuñó su espada, la hoja templada en el monte valor, brilló en color verde cuando el terrible dragón despertó y reptó hasta él.

—¡Salvadme, oh valiente caballero!

El grito del príncipe desató la contienda. Hombre contra bestia, caballero contra monstruo, amor contra maldad.

De forma encarnizada, Hal luchó contra el dragón, hasta que de pronto su espada mágica se quebró y la fiera lo atrapó en una mordida letal. Uno de los colmillos envenenados tocó el corazón del caballero esmeralda que cayó al suelo agonizante.

—¡No! ¡Amado mío! —El grito del príncipe hizo eco en el calabozo.

 

—Oigan, ¿qué están haciendo? —Nightwing entró al cuarto de vigilancia de la atalaya y sonrió confuso al ver a Green Lantern tirado en el suelo, fingiendo morir desangrado mientras Flash lloraba sobre su cuerpo. Además, había un dragón de energía verde detrás de ellos— ¿Guardia aburrida eh?


	4. En una cita.

Dieciséis años, flacucho, desgarbado, frenillos y anteojos. 

 

Barry Allen, desvío la mirada del reflejo que le devolvía el aparador de aquella lujosa tienda. A pesar de ser un chico muy inteligente, entre sus atributos no versaba la palabra "popular". En realidad, él se encontraba en el escalón más bajo de los niveles sociales de la preparatoria. Es más, ni siquiera creía formar parte de un escalón, era más bien, el tapete que todos pisan para limpiarse los pies antes de subir el escalón, o el polvo del tapete que todos pisan, o una bacteria del polvo del tapete.

 

Suspiró.

 

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo, ahí?

"Vas a tener una cita" Le respondió una voz en su cabeza. Como no tenía amigos, pasaba mucho tiempo hablando con la voz en su cabeza. 

"¿En serio voy a tener una cita?"

"Si, en serio"

"¿Con Hal Jordan?"

"Lo sé, amigo. Yo estoy tan impresionado como tú"

 

Bien, tenía que dejar de hablar con esa voz, porque sin duda, no ayudaba a su autoestima, no es que tuviera mucha, pero la poca que tenía, deseaba conservarla.

 

Hal Jordan era un sueño hecho hombre: Universitario, alto, fuerte, cabello castaño perfecto y una sonrisa capaz de interrumpir el ciclo de Krebs de cualquier ser vivo.

 

"¿En serio, Barry? ¿El ciclo de Krebs? Eres un nerd"

 

Definitivamente Barry no necesitaba insultos de parte de su voz interior. Así que se movió un poco para despejarse, quería echar un vistazo alrededor, pero apenas había movido una pierna, cuando se arrepintió y se volvió a anclar en su lugar. ¿Qué tal si Hal llegaba y no lo veía en el lugar acordado? Seguramente se marcharía, porque un chico como Hal Jordan, tiene mil cosas mejores que hacer que perder el tiempo esperando a un nerd.

 

Barry volvió a suspirar y el aire helado de diciembre se tiñó con un vaho de desencanto y tristeza. Sabía que tenía que estar emocionado, pero no estaba emocionado, estaba asustado. Durante toda su vida, había usado la lógica para defenderse del mundo. La lógica que lo hacía creer en la inocencia de su padre, la lógica que lo hacía recordar que las personas que lo molestaban desde que era un niño, solo eran personas tristes y frustradas que necesitaban alguien débil de quien abusar. Pero aquello... una cita con Hal Jordan, el universitario de ensueño, eso no tenía lógica y como no tenía lógica lo más probable era que fuera a quedarse ahí plantado.

 

Probablemente, alguna de las docenas de personas que pasaban frente a él, era un enviado de Hal que seguramente lo estaba grabando para enviarle el vídeo y luego reírse de él y exponerlo en una red social.

 

¿Paranoico? 

No, aquello ya le había ocurrido antes. 

 

— Vaya, vaya, pero miren quién está aquí, —Una voz mezquina, atrapó la atención de Barry que levantó la mirada sin poder creer en su mala suerte, — La rata dientona decidió salir de su alcantarilla ¿eh?

 

El rubio no podía creer en su desgracia. Jefferson, el chico más popular de la preparatoria estaba ahí, frente a él, con un grupo de amigos. Cada uno más idiota que el anterior.

 

Barry no respondió, apretó un poco los labios y bajó la mirada, no fue consciente de la manera en que se encogía sobre sí mismo. Su lenguaje corporal gritaba "soy una víctima" y los depredadores frente a él rompieron a reír al ver su actitud asustada. 

 

— ¿No dices nada, rata? ¿Los fierros en tu boca te impiden hablar? Son asquerosos, déjame verlos, muéstrame tus horribles dientes de rata.

 

Jefferson estiró la mano y la puso sobre Barry, aquel fue un terrible error. Un funesto, infausto y fatídico error.

 

— ¿Acabas de llamar rata, a mi chico? —Hal Jordan hizo una entrada digna de un príncipe, el sol estaba detrás de él y arrojaba una luz gloriosa sobre su persona. Su mano se cerró como una presa de acero sobre la de Jefferson, lo obligó a soltar a Barry y comenzó a retorcérsela lentamente— ¿Saben niños? Por lo general soy un tipo muy amable y agradable, en serio, pero tengo un problema terrible de actitud cuando me encuentro con imbéciles. — Torció un poco más aquella mano y Jefferson apretó los dientes con dolor, trató de zafarse de aquel agarre despiadado, pero Hal, tenía más fuerza en un brazo que él en todo su cuerpo— Mi psiquiatra me diagnosticó un problema severo de síndrome de sobreprotección, me dijo que tengo que ser más relajado porque ya tengo antecedentes ¿saben?

 

Los amigos de Jefferson, simplemente echaron a correr. Barry tenía los ojos muy abiertos y no podía dejar de mirar al heroico castaño que a base de dolor puso a su atacante de rodillas frente a él. 

 

Hal estaba totalmente relajado, no parecía que estuviera haciendo ningún esfuerzo por mantener a su presa doblegado en el suelo.

 

— Entonces, imbécil. Discúlpate con mi chico.

— ¡LO SIENTO!

 

Jefferson ni siquiera dudó, Hal se rio y le soltó la mano, pero en lugar de dejarlo marchar, se puso en cuclillas a su lado, le sujetó el cabello con un puño y lo obligó a pegar la frente al suelo, frente a Barry.

 

— Di, que lamentas profundamente ser una escoria social y que esperas, que, en el futuro, cuando Barry sea exitoso, tenga piedad de ti y te de un dólar cuando te encuentre pidiendo limosna. Déjame grabarte, seguramente esto será un éxito en youtube.

 

Cuando el castaño iba a sacar su teléfono celular, Barry le puso una mano en el hombro y negó con énfasis. No deseaba humillar a otros de la manera en que lo humillaban a él.

 

Sus ojos azules eran grandes y expresivos, aun debajo de aquellas feas gafas. Hal sintió que su corazón redoblaba la marcha. Soltó a Jefferson y se puso en pie.

 

El humillado busca pleitos salió corriendo y Hal se olvidó de él. De la misma manera en que se olvidaba del mundo cada vez que Barry lo miraba.

 

El rubio era un chico tímido, quería dar las gracias pero le asustaba abrir la boca y decir una estupidez. Hal estaba ahí, de píe frente a él, lo había salvado y, todo lo que podía hacer, era sonrojarse cada vez más, estaba tan nervioso que hizo lo único que sabía hacer, bajar la mirada. Hal lo sujetó por la barbilla y le hizo alzar el rostro.

 

Esa mano violenta que había puesto a un chico de rodillas para él, ahora le acariciaba el labio inferior de forma tierna con su pulgar. 

 

— Oye, no hagas eso, no mires abajo, mírame a mí.

 

Barry sintió que era suavemente apretado contra el cristal del aparador de la tienda donde había estado recargado, Hal lo cubrió con su cuerpo y lo besó de forma dulce y entregada. 

 

Los labios de Jordan eran deliciosos, y estaban tan calientes, que ardían. Allen en cambio, se sentía torpe, cerró los puños sobre la chaqueta de Hal porque sintió como si sus piernas se volvieran de gelatina. Era tanto lo que sentía que su cuerpo lo comunicó con un gemido suave y adorable. El ruido hizo que Hal se le separara un poco mirándolo con sorpresa. Barry sintió tanta vergüenza que todo lo que pudo hacer fue esconder su cara contra aquel pecho amplio, los brazos de Hal lo envolvieron y un delicioso aroma varonil lo golpeó. 

 

— Barry Allen, ¿estás listo para nuestra cita?

 

En respuesta,Barry asintió con énfasis. Una cita, una vida, si era al lado de Hal Jordan, estaba listo para todo.


	5. Besandose

El sendero se volvía cada vez más oscuro. Los árboles tapaban el cielo de aquella noche sin luna. Cada movimiento suyo sonaba como un susurro secreto y prohibido. Su corazón ardía y reclamaba ser apaciguado. 

Era soldado, un caballero adiestrado para servir y proteger al reino. Siempre había sido leal, honesto y fiel a su juramento. Siempre, hasta el día en que el Rey lo había llamado y le había encomendado la tarea de escoltar a su futuro consorte. Una joya de la tierra de los relámpagos, un muchacho con cabellos dorados. Hal nunca había visto a un extranjero de cabellos color de sol, en su tierra eso era algo que no existía. “Rubios” les llamaban. 

En silencio absoluto entró en las ruinas de la vieja cuadra abandonada. Aquel lugar había sido víctima de un incendio un par de años atrás y con el tiempo, la ruinosa construcción de piedra se había llenado de enredaderas y flores silvestres. No brillaba ni una sola luz que pudiera guiarlo, no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto. Eso, le costaría la cabeza. 

Llevó la mano al puño de su espada y caminó con tiento, tratando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad absoluta. De pronto, a dos metros delante de él, apareció una flor blanca que se balanceó suavemente. Hal sonrió y respondió a la señal imitando el silbido de un ruiseñor. Es bien sabido por todo el mundo, que los ruiseñores solo cantan de noche.   
El príncipe de cabellos de oro respondió a su llamado, salió de las sombras y corrió hasta entregarse a sus brazos. Se miraron a los ojos, a Hal le dolió el corazón ante la belleza de aquel chiquillo, que él mismo había escoltado a través de muchas tierras, para entregarlo en las manos del rey.   
No había palabras entre ellos, no podían pronunciar ni una sola por riesgo a ser descubiertos, además no hablaban el mismo idioma. Aunque, el caballero le pagaba a una anciana, para que le enseñara un par de palabras en el lirico idioma del príncipe. A pesar de ello, siempre que se encontraban de aquella manera furtiva, usaban sus cuerpos para hablar el antiguo lenguaje del amor.   
No había, en todo el reino, una pasión más inmensa, un amor más puro, un anhelo más imposible que el que los consumía a ellos. 

El príncipe levantó una mano y en sus dedos brillaron las cuatro alianzas de matrimonio que el rey le había puesto. Hal detestaba ver esos anillos, pero amaba la forma en que el muchacho le acariciaba el rostro, como si quisiera aprender sus rasgos por medio de un tacto suave y cariñoso. Le atrapó la mano y se la besó de forma galante.   
Un ruiseñor real, cantó desde fuera de las ruinas y ambos se sonrieron. Hal abrió el broche de plata de sus hombreras y se quitó la capa, la tendió en el suelo y tomando las manos del príncipe lo ayudó a sentarse en su improvisado lecho. Luego, se acomodó a su lado y se perdió un momento en la contemplación de su amante.   
Podría vivir de aquella manera, sin decir nada, sin comer, sin dormir, sin hacer absolutamente nada más que admirarlo a él. Una diadema de oro brillaba entre sus cabellos. La delicada pieza tenía rubíes engarzados y de ella colgaban tres pequeñas campanillas. Su piel era tan blanca como la luz de la luna y cuando Hal lo tocaba, ardía y se sonrojaba. Sus ojos azules eran dos estrellas caídas del firmamento directamente al fondo de dos lagos cristalinos, sus pestañas largas y tan rubias como sus cabellos, arrojaban una romántica sombra sobre sus pómulos, cuando cerraba los ojos. Tenía unos tatuajes hechos con tinta de plata, los lucía en sus brazos descubiertos, pero Hal ya había paseado su lengua sobre el arabesco diseño que escondía en su vientre y en parte baja de su espalda.   
Al notar que el caballero lo miraba con demasiada intensidad, el príncipe ladeó la cabeza y las campanillas de su diadema hicieron un adorable sonido. 

Algo cambió en el ambiente, Hal se levantó de forma precipitada, tomó la mano del príncipe y lo obligó a hacer lo mismo. El gesto rudo sorprendió al muchacho, cuyos ojos se llenaron de preocupación. El soldado llevó las manos hasta la delgadísima tira metálica de la que colgaban las tres campanitas y la arrancó de la diadema.

Un montón de voces y cascos de caballos comenzaron a escucharse cada vez más cerca. 

El ingenuo príncipe comprendió… que aquel regalo del rey había sido una trampa. Y él, deseando lucir más bello que nunca para su caballero de ojos esmeraldas, había sido el instrumento de su propia perdición. 

Hal lo llevó hasta la salida sur de las ruinas, tenía que sacarlo de ahí antes de que los guardias reales los atraparan a ambos. El príncipe no quería marcharse, estaba asustado, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de súplica, los labios le temblaron y se aferró al caballero. 

— Vete, regresa al palacio, entra a la cama y finge que estuviste dormido todo este tiempo ¿comprendes? ¿Me comprendes? 

Pero el príncipe no entendía sus palabras, los guardias reales estaban cada vez más cerca. 

En un acto de pura desesperación, Hal lo atrajo hacía él y le robó un beso necesitado, sediento, asustado. Al contacto con los labios de su príncipe siempre sentía como si toda la fuerza lo abandonara. Eran los labios más suaves que alguna vez hubiera probado, se abrían dóciles, lo incitaban a meter su lengua dentro de aquella boca que sabía a paraíso. Y luego estaba la pasión en sus vientres y el corazón de ambos latía con la violencia de dos guerreros pidiendo batalla. 

Cuando aquel beso se detuvo, Hal comprendió que no tenía escapatoria. Los hombres de la guardia real los habían rodeado. El caballero esmeralda desenfundó su espada e hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, pelear, pelear por lo que más amaba en el mundo. 

Al amanecer, un montón de sangre había sido derramada en la vieja cuadra, una flor blanca estaba totalmente teñida de carmesí. Los ruiseñores ya no cantaban. Y en el enorme puerto del reino, un forastero, con una herida fresca que le cruzaba la cara, pagó con una diadema de oro y engarces de rubí, por dos pasajes al otro lado del mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hal y Barry sin duda son mi OTP de DC, disfruto mucho escribiendo estas pequeñas historias y espero que ustedes disfruten mucho de leerlas <3  
> Gracias por sus kudos!


	6. Cosplay

El cumpleaños de Barry se acercaba y Hal estaba quebrado, quebrado en todos los significados de la palabra. 

Resentía el dolor de una costilla rota y no tenía ni un solo dólar en su cartera. En el último cumpleaños de su novio velocista, le había regalado un avión a escala que Barry a su vez le había dado a él. 

Era el peor novio del mundo. 

Por eso, estaba decidido a cambiar la situación aquel año. Todo lo que necesitaba, eran unos quinientos dólares para poder costear un buen regalo, un ramo de flores y una cena. El increíble sexo que vendría después de la cena, corría totalmente por cuenta de sus grandes habilidades como amante y no tenía precio extra.

Y bien, todo hubiera salido de maravilla si tan solo su estúpido anillo de poder no le hubiera mandando la estúpida señal de alerta. La misión fuera de la galaxia se había extendido durante un mes y medio. Así que, cuando Hal volvió a la tierra, no tenía ni un dólar ni tiempo para conseguir un préstamo. 

Además ¿quién podía prestarle 500 dólares? 

¿Clark? Sueldo de reportero y una hipoteca en Kansas que pagar. 

¿Bruce? ¡Jamás! Preferiría estar muerto a deberle un solo centavo. 

¿Oliver? ¡Si! Si tan solo no le debiera ya unos… dos mil. 

Y de pronto, en medio de su dilema, el viento le trajo la respuesta. De forma literal, porque un panfleto le golpeó la cara. 

 

“Gran concurso Cosplay. Ven disfrazado de tu miembro favorito de la Justice League y gana 500 dolares” 

Aquello era, sin duda, una señal celestial. Ganar un concurso de cosplay sobre miembros de la liga siendo él, UN AUTENTICO miembro de la liga, era pan comido.   
Se presentó en el sitio indicado a la hora indicada. El lugar estaba lleno de súper héroes falsos pero entusiastas, que, estaban ansiosos por subir al estrado y lucir sus trajes. Había un flash muy lindo sobre el que mantuvo la vista un buen rato y luego miró un grupo de linternas verdes así que se acercó para medir a la competencia. 

Algunos eran demasiado bajos, otros muy delgados, unos trajes tenían rellenos y el colmo fue ver a uno cuyo símbolo estaba mal dibujado. 

“Pan comido” Pensó de nuevo para sí mismo. Hasta que subió al escenario.

— Tu anillo se ve muy falso.

— El color de tu traje está mal.

— No te pareces en nada a GL.

 

Los comentarios hicieron que Hal se encarara con los jueces, totalmente indignado —Oh claro, y el gordo de doscientos kilos que pasó antes de mí, envuelto en una manta verde y con un anillo de plástico, supongo que se parece mucho a GL ¿no?  
Hal simplemente no podía creerlo, él era linterna verde, EL linterna verde y lo habían descalificado. Así que ahí estaba él, sentado en el suelo, con el rostro despejado, recargado contra una columna, pidiéndole a su anillo la traducción de muchas palabras palabras en distintos lenguajes del universo cuando, una sombra se proyectó sobre él. 

— ¿Hal? 

La voz curiosa de Barry lo tomó por sorpresa. El rubio vestía de civil y sus bonitos ojos estaban llenos de confusión.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí, Bar? 

—Vine a… espera un momento, ¿qué haces tú aquí? Creí que seguías en el espacio. 

Hal negó de forma miserable, tomó a Barry por la ropa y lo jaló para abrazarlo con necesidad. 

—Bar, ¿verdad que si me parezco a GL? —Preguntó totalmente afligido. 

Barry se rio por la pregunta inesperada— ¿De qué estás hablando? Tú eres GL —Le acarició el cabello castaño sin poder dejar de sentirse invadido por la ternura que aquel hombre le despertaba.

Hal se sintió mejor entre aquellos brazos— Oye Bar…

— ¿Uhm?

— ¿Me prestas quinientos dólares?


	7. De compras.

El chico le había traído de  vuelta algunos vicios.

Un cigarrillo después del sexo, un trago de  oporto rojo en las noches frías, y la costumbre perdida de sonreír cada día.

A sus cuarenta años, Barry Allen era un prestigioso cirujano. Siempre había vívido de forma diligente, era un buen padre de familia y un buen ciudadano. Pero no era un buen esposo, porque tenía un amante.

Highball, había entrado a su vida una noche de ocio en internet. Su imagen de perfil era sencilla. Un muchacho de veinte años, relajado, sonriente, con el cabello castaño, despeinado por el  agua de aquella playa dorada donde se había hecho la foto. Estaba recargado en una tabla de surf y con solo verlo, se sintió diez años más joven.

 

Contactaron en privado, fue el Dr. Allen quién envió el primer mensaje, ofreciéndose para ocupar el lugar del Sugar Daddy que Highball estaba solicitando. Al principio no tenía intenciones de  trascender más allá de la red, descubrió que se llamaba Hal Jordan, charlaba con él a diario, veía algunas fotos suyas y le depositaba cierta cantidad de dinero cada tanto, para que, pudiera disponer de él como fuera su deseo. A Barry, lo movía la curiosidad, y muy tarde, se dio cuenta de que la curiosidad era la chispa  que  había encendido el fuego de un enamoramiento brutal.

 

Muy pronto, el contacto a través de la fría pantalla dejó de ser suficiente y tuvieron su primer encuentro  en un restaurante  de Coast City. Hal  era un chico tremendamente divertido, carecía de empatía pero lo compensaba con una nobleza natural y bien intencionada. Nunca hacía peticiones explicitas sobre lo que deseaba o necesitaba pero Barry era un proveedor generoso, lo convenció de mudarse a Central City y le compró un departamento. Hal había elegido un piso con vista  a un letrero espectacular   que anunciaba una academia de astronomía  con una imagen enorme del  cosmos. Cuando cancelaron el letrero y lo reemplazaron, el chico se puso triste, así que Barry compró el espacio publicitario y mandó poner, de nuevo, un cielo estrellado.

 

— ¿Qué ocurre? Estás silencioso — Hal le quitó  el cigarrillo de la boca, lo llevó a sus propios labios y le dio una calada  antes de  apagarlo de forma despreocupada contra la pared— ¿Los años te pasan factura y te estás reponiendo del orgasmo para que no te de un paro cardiaco? —Se movió en la cama, estaba desnudo, igual que su compañero, así que se sentó sobre sus caderas y  le tocó los labios.

 

Barry le  atrapó la mano y le besó, una a una, la punta de cada dedo— Lo que te doy, ¿es suficiente para comprar tu amor?

 

La risa de Hal, hirió el ego del cirujano que lo derrumbó hacía un lado y se colocó sobre él, entre sus piernas, para morder su cuello  e insinuarse de nuevo contra su entrada,  que aún estaba mojada y blanda.

 

Hal jadeó, pero siguió riéndose divertido— Oye lobo feroz, basta, basta—. Aceptó de forma dócil la presión de aquellos dientes marcando su piel y lo dejó estar mientras  movía un poco la cadera buscando sentir más—. El amor no se puede comprar. Pero siempre quise tener mi propio avión, —bromeó.

Título Titúlo  Resúmen

— Dalo por hecho—, Barry murmuró con la voz ahogada—, si el precio de tu amor es un avión, puedes elegir tu modelo favorito.

 

Hal volvió a reírse y Barry le correspondió con una sonrisa amorosa mientras se abrazaban apretándose uno contra el otro y  mantenían apagado el teléfono celular del cirujano.


	8. Pesadilla

Hal Jordan, no se sorprendió cuando miró que el reloj de la mesita de noche, marcaba las tres y cuarenta minutos de la madrugada.

 

Era invierno en Central City y la ventana de la habitación estaba ligeramente escarchada. A su lado, Barry respiraba de forma irregular y se estremecía de vez en vez. Su semblante estaba afectado por una terrible pesadilla, la misma que lo asaltaba cada año, sin falta, cuando se aproximaba el aniversario luctuoso de Nora Allen, su madre.

 

Las pesadillas de Barry no eran como las de cualquier otra persona, no solo se trataba de sudor frío y taquicardia. Él vibraba, se retorcía de angustia y su cuerpo se veía envuelto por destellos de speed force, lo que hacía que fuera imposible tocarlo. Hal ya lo había intentado con anterioridad y sus manos habían pagado el precio de terribles quemaduras. Ahora, con tres años de experiencia viviendo con el velocista, sabía que lo único que podía hacer en esos casos, era esperar.

 

Eventualmente la pesadilla llegaría a su punto álgido y Barry despertaría.

 

Sin embargo, eso no lo liberaba de la preocupación, siempre temía que un día, aquella pesadilla cobrara un costo alto en la salud de su amante. El estrés afectaba el corazón de Barry, las vibraciones involuntarias de su cuerpo desgastaban sus músculos y, la secuela más terrible, era la psicológica. Cuando ese sueño llegaba, la sonrisa del velocista se marchaba durante varios días.

 

Usando su anillo de poder, Hal, envolvió a Barry en una burbuja de energía verde y a su lado, formó una representación de Nora que lo envolviera entre sus brazos.

 

El policía espacial se mordió el labio inferior y abandonó la habitación, fue hacía la cocina y buscó en la estantería hasta dar con el tarro de miel. Colocó la tetera sobre la llama de la estufa y  la dejó estar el tiempo suficiente para que se calentara, luego, vertió el agua en una taza, colocó hojas de limón y mucha miel. Tomó un suspiró y volvió a la recamara a tiempo para ver a Barry despertar con una pequeña explosión de speed force que destruyo la figura de Nora.

 

Estaba confundido, alterado. Miró alrededor sin comprender dónde estaba. Sus ojos azules, buscaban con desesperación infantil la presencia de su madre, pero al ver a Hal frente a él, la comprensión agredió su mente y rompió a llorar.   
  


— Oye... shh, Barry, todo está bien — Hal se acercó a la cama, el campo verde que contenía al velocista se disipo. Barry se replegó sobre sí mismo, arrastrándose sobre su trasero hacía atrás hasta quedar arrinconado contra la cabecera de la cama. Mantenía sus rodillas atrapadas en un abrazo y escondía la cara contra ellas mientras trataba de controlarse. — Estas en casa, a salvo.

 

— ¡Mierda Hal, sé dónde estoy! — Los ojos de Barry liberaron una pequeña descarga eléctrica, a la defensiva.

 

  
Hal se mantuvo a raya durante un momento, dándole un par de minutos más. Luego, con tiento, se acercó poco a poco y se sentó en la orilla del colchón.

Se miraron uno al otro, Barry estaba aterrado, atormentado por la pesadilla. Hal recogió sus lágrimas con su dedo pulgar y luego le ofreció la taza de cerámica.

 

  
—Es... —El velocista titubeó al tomarla.

 

—Infusión caliente de miel. Porque beber algo dulce y caliente aleja los sueños amargos y fríos —Hal respondió de memoria. La frase no era suya, era de Nora. Barry le había contado que su mamá hacía eso para él, cuando tenía pesadillas.

 

Barry sintió que se quebraba de nuevo, pero los brazos de Hal lo envolvieron con amor y eso lo ayudó a mantenerse de una pieza. Su aroma, su presencia, sus cuidados y dedicación. Sin él, estaría perdido.   
  


— Oye Bar... quizá esta pesadilla nunca se vaya, pero yo tampoco lo haré. Estaré aquí para ti, en el día más brillante o en la noche más oscura, te lo prometo.

 

Una sonrisa breve y consolada, acudió a la boca de Barry Allen y sin dudar, le dio el primer sorbo a la bebida de miel. 


	9. Intermedio

— Oye Hal, ¿y si yo fuera una nube?

Las huellas de Hal y Barry quedaban marcadas en la arena suave de la playa. El oleaje lento y acompasado les hacía compañía en su caminata. Acababan de tener un maravilloso día de descanso, juntos, y volvían al auto con calma. Sin querer alejarse de la zona donde el agua tocaba sus pies descalzos.

La pregunta de Barry arrancó una sonrisa de la boca de Hal— Si fueras una nube, jugaría a mirarte durante todo el día. Imaginaria las formas más bonitas para ti.

Barry intentó esconder una expresión complacida— ¿Y si fuera la lluvia?

—Jamás volvería a usar sombrilla y te echaría mucho de menos en la época de sequía.

— ¿Y si fuera la nieve?

— Trataría de protegerte del calor.

Los ojos azules de Barry estaban llenos de enamorada emoción, soltó la mano de Hal y lo adelantó un poco, comenzando a caminar de espaldas para poder mirarlo.

— ¿Qué harías si fuera el viento?

—Convertirme en un ave para sentirte en mis alas.

— ¿Y si fuera el sol?

—Adiós bloqueador solar. Hola cáncer de piel.

Barry se rio y giró un poco sobre sí mismo, sintiéndose pleno.

— ¿Y qué harías si fuera el mar?

Se detuvieron uno frente al otro, Barry abrió los brazos para él. El linterna verde obedeció a sus deseos y fue a su encuentro, entregándose a sus brazos, besándolo con ternura.

— Trataría de beberte todo, hasta ahogarme en ti.


	10. Desayunando juntos

A la hora del desayuno, Barry era una ráfaga veloz que se movía por toda la cocina. Cuando Hal abrió los ojos, el aroma a pancakes de platano inundaba todo el departamento. Tenía un par de días durmiendo en el sofá de su mejor amigo y no tenía prisa alguna por marcharse.

 

—Oye Bar...—Hal se interrumpió con un amplio bostezo. Se rascó el vientre perezosamente y se estiró mientras caminaba hacia la barra que separaba el pequeño espacio de la cocina, del resto del departamento— Oye Barry.

 

—Buenos días, Hal —El dueño del hogar puso una taza de café frente al recién despierto castaño. 

 

Hal miró el contenido oscuro de la taza y estiró la mano buscando una cuchara que de pronto "apareció" justo a su lado. Barry era tremendamente eficiente a la hora del desayuno.

 

—Oye, escucha. Tuve un sueño revelador, casi místico —comenzó a remover su café mientras veía a Barry detenerse de golpe frente a él, interesado— ¿Me pasas la...?—La miel apareció en sus manos igual que había hecho la cuchara antes— Gracias. 

  
— De nada —Barry le sonrió, se sirvió una torre grande de pancakes y la bañó con dulce de leche y mantequilla— ¿Tu sueño, fue de esos que te envía una fuerza superior del universo para darte un comunicado?

 

A diferencia de Hal, a esa hora, Barry ya se había duchado, afeitado, y estaba listo para irse a trabajar. Pero adoraba desayunar con su amigo, así que siempre que podía, procuraba hacerlo.

 

Hal estaba asintiendo mientras echaba sobre su desayuno un buen chorro de miel y luego lamía el restante de la boca de la botella. Barry rodó los ojos, pero lo dejó hacer.

 

—Sí, creo que fue un sueño de esos que no hay que ignorar. Oliver estaba en él.

 

— ¿Oliver Queen? —Barry agrió ligeramente su gesto.

 

—Yup —Hal volvió a asentir sin darle mucha importancia al desagrado natural que Barry y Oliver parecían sentir uno por el otro— En fin, el asunto es que Oliver estaba en mi sueño, una gran luz lo iluminaba, no podía verlo con claridad pero sabía que era él, podía ver su barba.

 

—En todo caso también podría haber sido una cabra —Barry comentó como quien no quiere ofender pero no piensa cambiar su opinión.

 

—No Bar, no era una cabra era Oliver ¿Y sabes qué me decía?

 

—No Hal, obviamente no lo sé.

 

Hal tomó un sorbo de su café para aclararse la garganta. Se puso en pie con mucha propiedad y usó sus manos para crear un eco misterioso en el tono de su voz.

 

—Monta el rayo Jordan. Monta el raaaayo.

 

Barry arqueó una ceja.

 

— ¿Qué diablos quiere decir eso?

 

— ¿No es obvio? Quiere decir que yo debo montarte a ti, en la cama —Hal sonrió de forma abierta mientras hacía la mímica de estar sosteniendo a Barry por las caderas mientras lo penetraba.

 

Un pancake le dio directo en la cara.


	11. Cuidando uno del otro

— ¿El agua  no está demasiado caliente?  —Hal se arrodilló  al lado de la bañera  y  miró a Barry  con preocupación.

 

Se encontraban en medio de  una situación complicada. La última misión de la liga no había salido bien y Flash se había llevado la peor parte de aquella rencilla. Sus piernas  habían quedado atrapadas debajo de  un trozo de nave espacial invasora y a pesar de  que su cuerpo sanaba a  gran velocidad, en aquella ocasión, le tomaría al menos una semana recuperarse por completo. Lo cual, no era tan malo. Un humano  común  no hubiera tenido otra opción más que la amputación.

 

Hal se estremeció con horror,  ni siquiera quería pensar en aquello. Pero el asunto era que no podía evitar preocuparse, preocuparse de forma excesiva, compulsiva  y obsesiva. Porque Barry Allen era lo que más amaba en el mundo.

 

—El agua está perfecta, Hal. Gracias por estar aquí conmigo —Barry se relajó dentro de la bañera y sonrió para su amigo.

 

— Ni siquiera lo menciones Bar, tú has estado ahí para mí, siempre. 

 

Y aquello era verdad, Barry nunca lo había dejado solo. A pesar de que  muchas veces no lo merecía. Por eso su relación no había funcionado, porque Hal Jordan estaba seguro de ser una mierda.

 

Curiosamente, no era incomodo estar ahí, cuidando de su ex novio. Barry y él habían sido amigos antes que amantes y cuando lo suyo no había funcionado, habían vuelto a la amistad. Simplemente no podían estar demasiado tiempo lejos  uno del otro.

 

— Hal ¿me escuchaste?

 

El castaño parpadeó dos veces para poder escapar de sus pensamientos  y volver a la realidad.

 

— Lo siento Bar, estaba fantaseando ¿qué dijiste?

 

Barry se rio y negó de esa manera adorable que  quería decir “Eres un caso perdido Hal Jordan. MI caso perdido”  
  


—Digo que si puedes ayudarme con las sales de baño. Están ahí —Señaló   una repisa al lado del lavabo que estaba llena de jabones y otros enseres.

 

Hal obedeció, se puso en pie y buscó entre las bolsitas hasta encontrar las sales curativas, luego volvió a su posición anterior y vació un poco del contenido en  la bañera. El agua comenzó a burbujear y un agradable aroma herbal  inundó el cuarto de baño.

 

— Gracias — Barry  suspiró y cerró los ojos, hundió los hombros en el agua tibia y  descansó los brazos sobre los laterales de la tina. Se  veía cansado, su organismo estaba usando mucha energía para curar sus piernas.

 

Hal lo miró con atención, su cabello rubio y brillante, su perfil apuesto con esa nariz afilada  y bella de la que solía burlarse a veces. La boca  de Barry era excepcionalmente bonita, apetitosa y Hal sabía que no había nada más dulce en la tierra o cualquier otra parte del universo.  Se sorprendió al no sentir un poderoso deseo sexual, sino, una ola de sentimiento protector que nacía en su pecho y se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Barry le  provocaba  amor de todo tipo, amor real, desinteresado, honesto, cariñoso y tierno.

 

— ¿Qué haces? —El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendió, al sentir las manos de Hal sobre una de sus piernas.

 

— Gracias por dejarme cuidar de ti Bar… a pesar de…

 

—No hay un “ _a pesar de_ ”  Hal— Barry le sonrió con adoración— Siempre voy a amarte.


End file.
